Rumble and Tumble
by Anna Ride
Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Full sum inside! OCs!
1. Prologue

**Yell if you want.**

**Scream.**

**Punch.**

**Kick.**

**Maim.**

**I deserve it.**

**BUT I JUST READ THE OUTSIDERS AND I HAD TO POST THIS.**

**SO, SHHHHHHUUUUSSSSHHH.**

**And I no own anyone/thing other than Caramel. (For now...)**

**Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Will she choose her family or her friends? The truth or lies? Safety...or love? Or will her past catch up with her, and the choice be made for her?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket, I glanced around. The streets were empty, and the sidewalks, as well. All around me, the only sound was the near-silent slapping of my shoes hitting the ground. I tried not to think about the look that would cross my cousin's face when she saw me again.

Finally, I reached her house, looking at all of the high-class homes around me. I raised my fist, my other hand reaching for my backpack strap. Then, working up my nerve, I knocked on the door. I heard voices inside, a shuffling, and then it opened and I saw Cherry standing there, her red hair up in a cheery ponytail.

Her eyes fell on me, and she grinned, wrapping her arms around me wildly. The embrace shocked me, the warmth unfamiliar from anyone. "Caramel!" she squealed. "We didn't expect you for another week! I'm so glad that you're coming to live with us."

Blinking, I stood there, tense in her hug. She finally pulled away, pushing her hair out of her eyes and looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited," she apologized, before gesturing inside. "Come in, get comfortable. After all, it's your home now, too."

I nodded and stepped inside, looking around the large room. "Nice place," I said, taking in all of the fancy colors, sliding off my backpack and tossing it to the side. "You must love it, livin' all nice and stuff."

Suddenly, I was reminded that my aunt and uncle were rich, and could have taken me in from the foster home anytime. My fists clenched at my sides and I turned around again. "Tell your 'rents I showed, 'kay?"

Then I shoved past her roughly and stormed out, running past the fancy houses of the West Side. They didn't really want me. They didn't care. They were just like my mom used to call 'em, cold and mean and tough. That's why they didn't take me in 'til now.

Skidding to a stop by the park, I sat down on the curb, searching my pockets for my blade. Pulling it out, I looked at my reflection in the shiny surface, trying to see what they saw when they looked at me.

My black hair was a mess of frizzy curls, my dark blue eyes stormy and hard, tan skin glinting in the low light. Expression dark and gloomy, a sarcastic smile on my face, my leather jacket making me look more like a hood then I'd like to admit. I looked like I'd seen too much, like I was older than fifteen.

Scowling, I kicked at the sidewalk. "Why'd she hafta smoke like that?" I muttered, looking up. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and whipped around, eyes narrowed as I stuck out my blade.

* * *

**REVIEW, MY FRIENDS! :D**

**~Anna Ride **


	2. Chapter 1

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN!**

**Nowwwww...read on! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The boy put his hands up in surrender as I pointed the switchblade right at him. Looking him up and down, I lowered the knife but still scowled. "What d'you want?" my tone was untrusting and rough, more so than I meant. But I wasn't even really scared. Cherry might've been scared. Any Soc girl might've. But I wasn't a Soc.

"Nothin', you just looked upset," he replied, watching me carefully with his green-gray eyes. But what I noticed about him was his hair. It was reddish, and long in the front on the sides, squared in the back. He was built, a little small, though.

"Tuff hair," I changed the subject, flipping my switchblade and sliding it into my pocket. "You got a name?" A small smile almost crossed my face. It was funny when I acted all tough, because I knew I really wasn't.

The boy smiled at me, taking out a pack and sliding out a cigarette. My nose crinkled, but I didn't comment yet. "Ponyboy Curtis," he said with a tiny sigh, looking at me calculatingly. I chuckled a bit, raising my eyebrows.

"Caramel Valance," I replied, lips quirking up at the sides as he lit his cigarette. "You know, you really should quit." He raised his eyebrows back and I nodded at the pack. "It ain't good for you."

Ponyboy shrugged, taking a long smoke. "Neither is sittin' on a curb waitin' for some Socs to jump you," he told me, and my mood soured again as I looked away, leaning against the fence. "What was up with that, anyway?" I was silent, and he shook his head. "You ain't the typical Greaser broad, are you?"

Shooting him a look, I snorted, rolling my eyes. "What made you think that?" I asked, looking up at the sky. "The fact I talk pretty good? Or the fact my hair is semi-maintained? No, no, I know – I don't have a ciggy falling from my mouth." Turning my gaze to him, I narrowed my eyes. "I ain't a Greaser, or a Soc, or a hood. I'm me. Understand?"

He nodded, looking at me for a long moment as he took another long drag. "Y'know, you're pretty tuff. And I knew you ain't like Greaser girls cuz you haven't cussed yet," he replied, lips turning up in a smile. I bit my lip, looking down at my boots. "So, why _were_ you out here?"

"My cousin and her folks just took me in from foster," I muttered. "They could've before, but they didn't. They only did now 'cuz the people runnin' the whole show found out they had room." Glancing at Ponyboy, I shrugged. "They didn't want me. Sure, Cherry might be cool, but Aunt Marcy and Uncle Rob ain't so caring when it comes to broads that look like me."

Ponyboy raised his eyebrows. "You mean Cherry Valance is your cousin?" he asked, and my eyes traveled to his cigarette as I nodded. I hated the sight of it. The memories of my mom came back to me, and I looked away again.

"Quit smoking," I instructed, whipping it out of his hand and throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. "It ain't good for you." Then, I pushed off the fence and looked back towards the West Side. A feeling of dread appeared in my stomach and Ponyboy seemed to catch it.

Looking behind him, he chewed on his lip. "You know, you could crash at my house until you feel like headin' back. We have some room. It ain't the nicest place, but it's kind of…homey," he shrugged, looking embarrassed that he had said anything at all.

Studying his face, I shrugged. "Lead the way, Grease," I said with the hints of a genuine smile on my face. "I ain't got all night." Ponyboy chuckled, pushing off from the fence and walking down the street. I followed him, glancing around.

My hands in my pockets, I relaxed, thinking that nothing bad could happen this late at night. Who would even be out, anyways?

I got my answer a few minutes later.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**~Anna Ride**


	3. Chapter 2

**I no own anyone/thing other than Caramel and the Socs in this chap. (For now...)**

**BUT YES, I UPDATE AGAIN. :D**

**Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Will she choose her family or her friends? The truth or lies? Safety...or love? Or will her past catch up with her, and the choice be made for her?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After a while, a red Corvair appeared, and I frowned as I saw the Soc guys goofin' off inside. "Hey, Ponyboy," I said, nodding at the car. "We got company." He followed my gaze and cursed softly, looking back at me.

The Corvair pulled over, and the guy in the front seat, wearing a purple madras, looked me up and down with a sick smile on his face. "Hey, Grease, how'd you pick up a good looking broad like this one?" He looked me up and down slowly, and I glared, spitting at them. "Oh, and she's feisty, too? Too bad you're a Greaser," he winked. "I could've had some fun with you."

_That's it. _

I made a move to jump into the car and show him _just how fun_ I could be, but Ponyboy caught my arms, glaring at them. "You think you're so great," I spat. "You think you're perfect and any broad with half a brain would love you. Well, I ain't your toy! I ain't nobody's toy, and I ain't a Greaser! I'm a person, unlike you! You're just plain scum! You ain't perfect and I'm not gonna fall at your feet!"

Tears were pricking my eyes as I remembered another night, another fight with a different guy, a fight that ended in a much different way. "Calm down, Caramel," Ponyboy whispered soothingly in my ear. I had subconsciously pulled out my switchblade. "It ain't nothin', they're just looking for a fight. Don't give 'em what they want."

The Socs looked shocked, and I slowly calmed down. I shook slightly, looking from them to Ponyboy to my hand, my fingers clenched around the hilt. I dropped it, closing my eyes. A tear slid down my cheek. "Ponyboy," I whispered, and he responded with a 'yeah?' "I'm hungry."

I opened my eyes, looking at him and biting my lip. He stared back in shock, before laughing. "C'mon, we'll get you some food," he replied, grabbing my hand and looking at the Socs tiredly. I picked up my blade and slid it into my pocket again. "Lay off the girls, will you? It proves how low you are, and I don't think you want anyone to know that you're just scum."

Then, he pulled me after him, and the Socs stared at my back. I knew I had just made a big mistake, going crazy on them like that. But I couldn't take guys looking at me that way, like I was a toy, their property, theirs to mess with. It reminded me too much of…I shuddered.

"You okay, Caramel?" Ponyboy asked, concerned as he glanced back at me. "You're shakin' like a leaf, and you kinda went crazy back there." I shook my head, nodding at his pocket. He pulled out his pack, looking confused.

I ripped it from his hand and tossed it in the nearest trashcan, looking him in the eye. "Smokin' gives you cancer. You just stopped me from doing somethin' I'd regret. I'm just returnin' the favor. You don't need a smoke," I told him, as he stared at me like I was insane.

"So, you're feisty, moody, _and_ nuts?" he asked, and I shrugged as we continued walking, looking up at the sky. I felt his eyes on me. "You know, you act all tough and stuff, but it's pretty obvious you've just seen too much. I know, cuz I have, too."

I looked him in the eye as we pulled to a stop outside a run-down house. "You don't wanna know what I've seen," I told him softly, and we stared at each other for a while in silence before I turned to the house. "I like it."

He studied me, obviously catching the subject change. "Not many say that when they see this old shed," he chuckled, looking up at it. His ears turned a slight red, like he was embarrassed.

"Well, it's homier than the orphanage," I said, watching him closely. When he didn't reply, I walked up the stairs and waited for him, suddenly nervous. I could hear guys inside. What would they think when Ponyboy brought me in?

"Come on in," he told me, grinning and holding open the door. "Sorry in advance for the guys." I shot him a confused look, walking into the living room – or what I assumed it was.

There was a couch, with two guys wrestling on it. When I walked in, they popped up, grinning ear to ear. "Pony!" one exclaimed, running forward and tackling him in a hug, "You've been gone for hours!"

I watched as Pony laughed and hugged him back. "Soda, it's only been half an hour. You just miss me too much," he replied, grinning, and the boy popped up again, looking at me like he had just noticed me. "This is Caramel Valance, Cherry's cousin. She just moved in with 'er."

He was handsome, like Pony. He was built, and had a sensitive face, somehow looking thoughtful and reckless at the same time. He had dark gold hair that he had combed back and dark brown eyes that danced lively and recklessly. He looked to be about seventeen.

"Sodapop Curtis," he introduced himself, grinning ear-to-ear. "Pony's older brother." I nodded at him, smiling slightly. "You're a pretty broad, you know that?" My slight smile turned into a grin and a laugh, and I shook my head a little.

"I ain't so sure 'bout that, Sodapop, but thanks anyway," I said, smiling at him. The other boy who was still on the couch stood now. He looked me up and down, sizing me up. I did the same.

He was tall and lean, his hair caked in grease and combed in complicated swirls. A cocky air surrounded him, and he looked about seventeen.

"I'm Steve Randle," he told me, and I nodded back. He seemed tuff enough. Opening his mouth to say more, he was cut off by a tall, stocky guy with a big grin on his face running in.

He was about six feet tall, with a stocky build and long rust-colored sideburns. His eyes were gray and twinkled in mischief, a wide grin spread across his face. "Ponyboy, you're back! Did you pick up the pack I asked for?" he asked, before looking at me with the same grin. "Oh, well, I see you picked up a nice broad instead. Hi, I'm Two-Bit."

I nodded back, lips turning up in a smirk. "Caramel Valance, the girl that trashed your cigarettes," I introduced, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know that you can get cancer from smokin', right?" The three Greasers looked at each other in surprise. "Well, you can. And it's more dangerous the younger you are."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at me."She's a bit of a firecracker," he explained, and I shot him an annoyed look. "Don't give me that look, Caramel. You looked like you were really thinkin' about knifin' those Socs." I turned red, looking down and pulling out my switchblade like I always do when I'm nervous.

I flipped it in the air as Soda looked at me in shock. "You pulled a switch on the Socs?" he asked, and Pony nodded as I caught it again. Shrugging, I tossed it up. He cussed, looking impressed. "That's pretty tuff."

"They were talkin' dirty," I replied, catching it again. "I ain't gonna stand by and wait for some guy to protect me." With a small smirk, I glanced at Ponyboy, "Although Pony did stop me from knifin' him, so I guess my plan didn't really work out."

Soda grinned, clapping him on the back. "He's a keeper, ain't he?" I nodded, opening my mouth to say something when all of their eyes fly behind me and widen.

Turning around, I see why.

"Yeah, Pony's really somethin'," he said, smiling a smile similar to mine as he hobbled in, leaning on a crutch. My stomach jumped, and my eyes widened. I knew him. I recognized him. I trembled under his gaze. He had recognized me, too.

"Dallas Winston?"

* * *

**Gasp!**

**Dally's alive!**

**And Caramel knows him? Mysteries! :O**

**REVIEW, MY FRIENDS! :D**

**~Anna Ride **


	4. Chapter 3

**I no own anyone/thing other than Caramel. (For now...)**

**BUT YES, I UPDATE AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN. :D**

**Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Will she choose her family or her friends? The truth or lies? Safety...or love? Or will her past catch up with her, and the choice be made for her?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The memories of that night came flooding back, the blood, the screams, Dally's arms under me as he carried me back to Sami's apartment. My body trembled in happiness and fear. Happiness at seeing him, and fear of that night.

Dally eyed me, probably comparing the older me to the younger me. "Caramel Valance," he replied with a small smirk, "Fancy seein' you here." I grinned, a miracle in itself, punching him lightly in the shoulder. His smirk morphed into a grin, and he wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Dallas Winston, you scoundrel!" my tone had turned from nonchalant and tough to playful in a second. "I thought you were in the cooler again! You could've at least found the time in your delinquent activities to swing by and say hello!"

He shrugged, grinning down at me, hard, cold blue eyes softening. "They wouldn't let me see you, girly. Said that you were leavin' for a relative's house or somethin', and, anyways, I'm a 'hoodlum,'" he put quotation marks around the word, rolling his eyes, "and they didn't want me near the kids."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes back. "Please, those kids adored you," I replied, and he shrugged, looking arrogant.

"Mel, _everyone_ adores me," he replied, and I laughed, rolling my eyes at him and shoving his arm off. "So, you and the ol' cousin havin' some bonding time?" Shaking my head, I sighed, plopping down on the couch and eying his leg, which was bandaged.

Concern filling my usual emotionless eyes, I looked up at him. "What happened?" I asked, gesturing to it. "Did…did he try anything after you…?" I let it trail off, glancing around at the gang. I didn't want them to know yet.

They all looked confused, but Pony's gaze was firmly on me, intense and confused. I looked down again as Dally shook his head, coming over and sitting next to me, leaning back. "Nah, the fuzz caught me with an empty heater and shot at me."

Smacking the back of his head, I scowled angrily, "Idiot! You coulda been killed! What would Sami have after that? Shoot, you're all she's got now, and you know that, you little…" and I continued in calling him every cuss word I knew.

Dallas looked slightly impressed, and slightly guilty, scratching the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinkin', Melly. Y'see, Johnny…he died," he said, looking at me calculatingly. My stomach fell and the world spun. Johnny, the boy that had read me bedtime stories every week for a year, that Dally had looked at with such love and care…was dead?

My stomach heaved, and tears pricked my eyes. "What happened?" my voice shook a little, and I cussed myself mentally for showing so much emotion, but, shoot, I couldn't help it. "How did he…was it a Soc?"

Dally shook his head. "Nah, he…shoot, I don't know how to tell you this. He saved a bunch of kids from a burnin' church, and he was injured pretty bad. He died from that," he told me slowly, and I rubbed my forehead.

"I need cake," I moaned, and Dally just shook his head at me, rolling his eyes a little. "I need cake now." The gang shared a confused, amused, and slightly weirded out glance. Dally gestured to me.

"Whenever Melly gets depressed, she eats cake," he explained, shrugging. "Her mama used to bake for her after…" I shot him a dirty look, "…she got upset." Ponyboy's eyebrows went up, but Dally ignored him. "It's a miracle she ain't fat."

Gasping, I glared and smacked him on the shoulder. "I ain't fat, Greasecake! You take that back!" He just laughed, grinning at me slyly.

"Whatever you say, Melly," he chuckled, "Whatever you say." Huffing, I turned away, crossing my arms over my chest.

And there stood another Greaser boy – no, this guy wasn't boyish. He was a man.

I turned to Pony, eyebrows raised. "Y'know, this place is more crowded than the orphanage," I told him, and he laughed, grinning at me.

* * *

**In this, Dally didn't die.**

**For clarification.**

**He was shot in the leg.**

**AND WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT? :O What happened in Caramel's past? EERIE, DARK, AND MYSTERIOUS!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**~Anna Ride **


	5. Chapter 4

**I no own anyone/thing other than Caramel...AND FREAKIN' JOSEPH. *Angry face.***

**There IS violence in this chapter, and a bit of Caramel's past!**

**Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Will she choose her family or her friends? The truth or lies? Safety...or love? Or will her past catch up with her, and the choice be made for her?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Shoving chicken into my mouth, I moaned, looking wide-eyed at Darry. The big, muscled, dark-haired, cold blue – eyed Greaser was watching me in slight amusement. "You made this?" I asked through my food. He nodded, a half smile crossing his face. "I love you, then. You're a god." He laughed, as well as the other gang members.

"Mel was always the broad to overeat," Dally snorted, and I swallowed, sticking my tongue out at him. "You're such a kid," he snorted, rolling his eyes, and I pulled out my switch, raising my eyes challengingly.

Inspecting the blade, I smirked devilishly. "A kid with a switch is more dangerous than an adult with a switch, wouldn't you say? Because kids can be so…unexpected and rash," I drawled, and Dally rolled his eyes at the threat, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

Grinning, I flipped it and slid it into my pocket. "How d'you know Dally, Caramel?" Pony finally asked, and my grin slid off my face for the first time since I Dally walked in as I remembered that night.

_Joseph dragged me roughly by the arm into an alleyway, away from the restaurant we were just at. He shoved me against the wall, and my back scraped against the brick, making me gasp in pain and wince, sliding down to the pavement, my thirteen-year-old frame crumpled on the ground. He spat at me._

_"How dare ya embarrass me like that, ya snot?" he growled, raising the back of his hand and smacking me across the face. I cowered as my face reddened. Joseph snarled at me, "Can't take a beatin', huh?" He kicked me in the side, my breath leaving me._

_He breathed heavily, blue eyes that matched my own flaring in anger. "Weak now that you don't got your mommy to protect ya, huh?" He kicked me again. "She ain't here to lie to you! Tellin' you you're all special, right? You're nothin', you hear me? You're mine, my property! She lied to you! You're nothin'!" _

_Grabbing me by the hair, he yanked my up and smacked me across the face. My head spun, blood sprouting in my mouth. "Ya hear me? You're nothin'!" he spat, the spittle hitting my face as I smelled the beer on his breath. He threw me down on the ground again. My arm twisted an odd, painful angle, and I gasped in pain, screwing my eyes shut._

_Joseph was going angrier by the second. He kicked me once again, and I curled into a ball, trying to fight the tears. If he saw me cry, he'd do worse. "Are you listenin' to me? I _own_ you! You're mine! You're nothin'! Nothin'! Your mother hated you! I hate you! You're worthless and pathetic!"_

_I shook, clutching my arm as he came closer. Then, he pulled out a knife. The silvery surface glittered in the dim light, and I flinched. His smile turned sick. "You're mine, Caramel," he whispered, gripping my arm and pushing my shirt away from my wrist, cutting a 'J.R.' into it. _

_I gasped in pain, pulling back and staring at it in shock and pain as the blood poured out. "And now everyone will know. You belong to Joseph Richards."_

_His blue eyes were glittering sickly, anger burning in them. He slapped me again, and I felt my head hit something. It began to pound in rhythm with my quickening heart beat. Pressing my shirt against my wrist, I scuttled away from him. _

_"You wanna play cat and mouse?" he growled, grabbing my wrist and yanking me up. My shoulder erupted in pain. "Fine, let's play." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt, using his knife to slowly rip it._

_My heart beat faster, panic setting in as I realized what he was going to do. Then, suddenly, there was a shouted cuss, and Joseph was gone. I collapsed on the ground, shuddering and wrapping the remnants of my shirt around me, the slit in the fabric reaching up to my abdomen. The chill set in, and I wept. _

_Through my tears, I saw a teenage boy about seventeen gripping the front of Joseph's shirt, pushing him against the wall and punching him repeatedly in the face. "What's…wrong…with…you?" the stranger growled, punching him in the stomach. I watched through blurry eyes._

_"You…sick…" he continued calling him a million cuss words that I had never heard before, even form Joseph, who had called me every bad word in the book. "You don't do that – insert swear word of choice – to little girls!" Wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, I sniffled, watching as the stranger punched Joseph in the nose and then the side of the face. _

_Joseph's face crumpled and he passed out. The stranger let out a deep breath, turning to me, his blue eyes concerned. His eyes wandered to my shirt and his fists clenched, and I noticed his knuckles had blood on them. _Joseph's blood or his own?_ I wondered, before I noticed him coming over._

_I scampered away, scared, eyes wide in terror. His own eyes softened, and he slid off his leather jacket, wrapping it around me. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Looking up at him with watery eyes, I nodded, before letting out a cry of pain, clutching my head. His eyes flashed in anger, and he glanced back at Joseph, like wanted to give him a better beating._

_Grabbing his wrist, I shook my head. "Help me," I whispered softly, my voice crackling and weepy. "He…" I showed him my wrist, which was paler than before. My vision was blurring. Suddenly, strong arms were lifting me and pulling me against a hard, lean chest._

_I buried my face into it, reveling in the warmth and pulling the leather jacket closer around me. "Thank you," I whispered, tears falling down my face. "Thank you for saving me." Through the black spots, I saw him look down at me with a soft smile on his face._

_"No problem, kid," he told me quietly, and then I drifted into unconsciousness._

_– Time Skip –_

_I woke up to voices and a pounding in my head. "Dallas Winston, what happened to this girl?" demanded the first voice in a quiet tone, obviously female, "Did Tim's gang do this to her, or someone else? You have to tell me! You can't just bring a thirteen year old girl in here, beaten up this bad, and expect me to…"_

_She was cut off by something, and I heard kissing noises. Blinking a little, I sat up, rubbing at my head, which was bandaged. I looked up to see the stranger and a woman kissing, his arms wound around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck._

_Giggling, I looked up at them mischievously. "That's one way to shut 'er up," I laughed, and they broke apart, the man looking amused and the woman smiling down at me. My eyes glittered in laughter for the first time in a long time._

_Then I winced, my back stinging. "I'm Caramel Valance," I muttered, rubbing at my head and my shoulder. "Thanks for, like, taking care of me and all. My father can get rough when he's drunk. He's not usually this bad, and it only started after Mom…" I choked on the words, looking away. Then, I just settled with whispering, "Thanks."_

_The woman's eyes narrowed. "Your _father_ did this to you?" she asked, and I looked down at my hands. They were scraped and bruised. I nodded miserably. "How many times has this happened before?" I tried to think back to a time when he was still, well, Dad._

_"It started…" I said slowly, "When I was seven. It started out once a month…then twice…then once a week…then three times…then four…then everyday…and then…well, whenever he could find an excuse."_

_The woman stomped out the door, grabbing her coat. My savior walked after her, calling, "Where're you goin', Sami?" The woman, Sami, whipped around, eyes narrowed._

_"She's getting _out_ of that house."_

I stared at Pony for a moment after the memories, and then shrugged. "The guy hangs out in odd places at odd hours," I replied. "'Nuff said."

By the looks on the gang's faces as I continued eating, it was not, in fact, _'Nuff said._

* * *

***Sob, sob, sob.* I HATE HER FATHER!**

**But I love Dally. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**~Anna Ride **


	6. Chapter 5

**I no own anyone/thing other than Caramel...**

**OKAY, SO, THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM HASTY AND FAST AND QUICKENED AND IT KIND OF IS, BUT IT'LL SMOOTH OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLUS, IT'S THREE AM. GIMME A BREAK HERE.**

**Summary: Caramel is stuck. She's got a free pass for a clean slate with the Socs - but she's a born Greaser. Now, everyone's pressuring her to choose. She needs to take a side. But as a girl who's always longed for someone to love her, and now she's got two guys fighting over her, and two families willing to kill for her, its beyond tough. Will she choose her family or her friends? The truth or lies? Safety...or love? Or will her past catch up with her, and the choice be made for her?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Yawning, I stretched, the over-sized men's t-shirt slipping up slightly. Tugging it down, I tossed off the blanket, slowly throwing my legs over the side of the couch and padding into the bathroom.

Opening the mirror/medicine cabinet, I raised my eyebrows when I saw the amount of hair supplies. Chuckling, I picked up a hairbrush and closed it again, humming and pulling out my ponytail holder slowly before running the brush through my hair.

Humming to myself, I closed my eyes, breathing out through my nose. After a few minutes, my hair was silky smooth and straight, and I tossed it up in a high ponytail, putting the hairbrush back in the medicine cabinet. Closing it, I caught sight of my reflection.

My blue eyes were bright, unlike their usual icy -cold intensity, my long, black eyelashes brushing my cheeks. My bangs fell into my eyes slightly, making me look unfamiliarly innocent, a smile on my red lips. I remembered looking at my hardened expression last night and laughed a little. Dally always made me smile, no matter what other people thought of him.

Suddenly, the door opened, and I whipped around to face it, eyes wide. Pony stepped in, wiping his grey-green eyes tiredly and yawning. I froze, looking at him with wide eyes. He looked up, expression groggy, and saw me standing there in Dally's black t-shirt. I cussed mentally, because the shirt reached about mid-thigh on me, and he seemed to notice, because his eyes widened, as well.

"Oh, gosh – I didn't mean…I should've knocked…I…" he stammered, staring at me in shock, his ears turning red at the tips. Then he turned around and ran out, closing the door. My cheeks were burning and scratchy, and I stared at the closed door for the longest time before laughing.

And then I laughed and I laughed and I laughed.

– Time Skip! –

Pony avoided me the rest of the morning. When I walked into the kitchen, he walked into the dining room. When I got my food and walked into the dining room, he was full and was going to go and play football out back with Two-Bit and Soda. When I went out back to watch, he was tired and needed to go study.

The list goes on and on and on…

Then, at about eleven am, there was a knock on the door. Pony, of course, rushed to go get it, because I was about to corner him about avoiding me. And when it opened, there, looking concerned, was none other than Cherry Valance, my _dear _cousin.

And what did Pony do?

Smile up at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

My fists clenched at my sides.

– Time Skip! –

I sat on the couch in between my cousin and Pony, arms crossed over my chest as I slouched backwards, watching them talk to each other excitedly. Dally seemed to catch my expression because he had a small smirk playing on his lips as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, Mel," he called to me, and I shot him a dirty look. My mood had soured the minute Cherry walked in and ruined my fun. "How 'bout you, Sami and I head down to the café? It's karaoke night. I know how much you love to sing."

Cherry shot up in her seat, looking at Dally in adoration. My eyebrows rose slightly. "I love to sing, too! I remember, when we were little, Caramel and I used to belt out Christmas songs every chance we got, even during the summer," she laughed, and the sound reminded me of twinkling bells. My eyebrows raised higher, a small smirk playing on my lips.

Dally raised his eyebrows at her, as well, as Pony glanced from Cherry to Dally unsurely. "Caramel loves rock and roll," he drawled, an amused smirk on his face, as well. "I haven't heard her sing one Christmas song in the two years that I've known her."

Cherry nodded, her red ponytail bobbing up and down. "It reminds her too much of her mom, I guess," she replied, and I immediately stiffened. My cousin's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean…Oh, Caramel…"

Shaking my head, I stood, striding past Dally and picking up my switchblade and leather jacket, "You comin', Greaser?" I called back roughly, and then I heard Dally hobbling out after me. Sami was sitting in her car in front of the house, and I whooped, grinning and running down the stairs to greet her as she stepped out.

Flying into her open arms, I laughed, "Sami! I've missed you so much!" Pulling back, I took in her long, ash blonde hair, up in a ponytail, and her smiling green eyes. "You grew your hair longer!" She shrugged, smiling at me and pushing my hair back, looking me up and down, as well.

"You did, too, Mel. I remember it being short and wild, like some kind of hood," she laughed, and I shrugged, opening my mouth to explain more about what had happened since last year, when Dally appeared. Sami smiled, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly and running her fingers through his white-blonde hair.

Coughing slightly, I raised an eyebrow at them as Dally deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer. They broke away, still embracing. "You two still into that…kissing thing…?" I asked, and Sami laughed, leaning into his chest and rolling her eyes at me, smiling.

Samiuel was like my older sister, just like Dally was like my brother. She had been the one to call the fuzz on Joseph, my sad excuse of a father. Before I went into foster care, she and Dally took me into their apartment and we kind of became a family. A really odd, slightly dysfunctional family, but still the best one I had ever had.

"Well, what're we doin' standing 'round here for?" I asked, rolling my eyes in exasperation. "I'm annoyed and need to get all my frustrations out at that freakin' karaoke café or _whatever_ it's called, or I might sucker punch that cherry-headed bimbo right in her pretty little nose," I muttered, and Dally laughed.

Cocking an eyebrow, he smirked at me, "Jealous, much?" he laughed, and I glared, opening the door to the backseat and sliding in, slamming it in response. "When did _she_ turn into a moody teen?" I heard Dally ask, and I glared at the windshield, as if it would magically blow up and cut Cherry and Dally to death.

Sami slid into the front seat, glancing at me. "All I have to say is don't do anythin' you wouldn't want to have to explain to the fuzz," she said, putting her hands in the air in surrender. I let a small smile crawl onto my face as Dally sat in the passenger's seat. "Well, let's get goin', then!"

– Time Skip! –

Sitting down at a booth, I leaned back, closing my eyes and yawning. Sami was going to sing, and Dally was gonna score us some free food, so I was just sitting there alone when two unwanted faces appeared, one cheery and one, well, awkward. I sat up straight, giving Cherry the once-over. "Why're you here?" I asked gruffly, and then Two-Bit, Darry, Soda, and Steve appeared next to Pony, and I grinned.

"We wanna hear you sing, of course!" Two-Bit grinned goofily, and I laughed, shaking my head at him as they piled into the booth. Pony ended up jammed between me and Cherry, and I pointedly ignored him, smiling at Soda, who had ended up across from me.

Looking around, I saw Dally, and waved him over. He had two trays balanced on his arms, and his eyebrows were raised. "Looks like we've got some stalkers," he chuckled, grinning and setting down the trays, sliding in across from Cherry, next to Two-Bit, who wrapped his arm around Dally's shoulders.

Shrugging, I sighed in a fake-depressed way. "I told them to get lost, but they're persistent. Guess we'll just have to live with 'em," I replied, and Soda laughed, grinning at me and nudging Steve, who was chuckling, as well.

"Where'd you _come from?_" Soda asked gleefully, laughing still. His eyes danced joyfully as he turned to Pony. "Thank you, my kid brother, for findin' a girl that has such a sense of humor, _and _carries a switch, _and_ can make Dally smile."

Pony shrugged, looking a little irritated. "Caramel's her own breed, that's for sure," he replied, shooting me a slight smile. I ignored him, trying to tap down my annoyance as Cherry whispered something in his ear that made him smile and whisper something back. Eyes narrowed, I picked at the cheese on my pizza.

"Whoa, Caramel, if looks could burn, that pizza'd be fried," Two-Bit chuckled, half grinning at me, and I rolled my eyes, loosening my glare slightly.

Standing up, I moved in front of Pony and Cherrie, forcing a smile. "I'm gonna go and check on Sami, see if she needs any help," I said, turning on my heel and storming off backstage, hearing Cherrie's giggles. _If my life was a cartoon, there would be smoke pouring out of my ears._

I saw Sami strumming her guitar, probably for tuning, when I got backstage. Pulling up a chair, I sighed, a groan mixing in with the sound. "Are all boys so…so…" I groaned, burying my face in my hands, "Impossible?"

She raised her eyebrow, putting down the guitar. "Referring to what boy here?" she asked, slowly, and I groaned, sitting back in the chair and rubbing my forehead. I was beginning to get a headache.

With another sigh, I exclaimed, "Ponyboy! I mean, one minute he's acting like he's kind of into, like I'm kind of into him, and then, the next, he's mooning and giggling and whispering with freakin' _Cherrie._" I looked up at her, lost. "What do I _do?_ The only boys I've ever come in contact with are foster brats, Johnny, _the Horrid Excuse of a Father, you-know-who,_ and Dally!"

Sami stroked my hair, chewing on her lip. Then, her eyes brightened with an idea. "Come and sing with me tonight!" she exclaimed. "You always think better after you sing." Chewing on my own lip, I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I murmured. "Can we sing that song we wrote before Joseph went to court?" Sami smiled and nodded, picking up her guitar and strumming the intro.

– Time Skip! –

Sami and I walked out on stage, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. I leaned into her side, grinning, my arm wrapped around her waist. She tapped the mic as I pulled away, sitting at the keyboard and positioning the microphone correctly. "Hey, everybody!" she called, and the crowd cheered. "This is my friend, Caramel Valance, and we're going to sing you an original song that we both wrote a year or two back!"

She nodded at me, strumming her guitar, and I joined in, my fingers flying across the keys. The music washed over me, my muscles loosening. Sami sang into the mic.

**(Sami, _Both,_ **_Carmel_**)**

**Can you keep a secret?  
Can you hold it tight?  
Please tell me you'll keep it,  
Even only for one night.**

She glanced at me, and I nodded, smiling and singing my part.

_The world won't stop spinning,  
And the secrets are leaking out,  
The pain inside is winning,  
Oh, I'd like to tell you about._

The beat picked up, and I grinned as Sami joined in.

**_Oh, about the rain,  
About the sun,  
About, the pain,  
And about the one._**

**Hidden doors,  
Unfamiliar faces,**_  
I'm yours,  
The one that everyone replaces._

**Close your eyes,  
Please don't speak,**  
_Keep in the lies,  
That make me so weak._

**_Can you keep a secret?  
Can you hold it tight?  
Please tell me you'll keep it,  
Even only for one night._**

The gang whooped and whistled, but Dally stared at me with a knowing look in his eyes that I avoided, smiling out at the crowd.

**_The world won't stop spinning,  
And the secrets are leaking out,  
The pain inside is winning,  
Oh, I'd like to tell you about._**

_Oh, about what's going on inside me,  
The thoughts so bright,  
They blind me,  
Burning in the dim light._

**I don't want the feelings,  
Please take them away,  
My head is reeling,  
_What else can I say?_**

**_Can you keep a secret?  
Can you hold it tight?_**  
_Please tell me you'll keep it,  
Even only for one night._

**_The world won't stop spinning,  
And the secrets are leaking out,_****  
The pain inside is winning,  
Oh, I'd like to tell you about…**

_Tears burn my face,  
As I look for you,  
In this, place,  
Look for something true._

**Don't let the lies,  
Eat you alive.  
Don't let the goodbyes,  
Make you take, that, dive.**

**_Can you keep, keep a secret?  
Can you hold it inside?_**_  
You promised me you'd keep it,  
But baby, the truth is you lied._

_Can you, can you keep,  
Keep a secret?_  
**_Can you keep,  
My secret?_**

_Can you face the pain,_  
**Or will you let our love fall down the drain?**

**_Secrets falling down the drain…_**

Sami let out the last, dying note, and the crowd stood, clapping. My head spun as I looked out at the crowd, my eyes falling on a figure in the back that stood there, a calm half-smile on his face, leaning against the doorway.

My vision blurred and blackened, and I swayed. Sami looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" her voice sounded far away. "Caramel, do you feel okay?" And then, woozily, I looked up at her, shaking my head.

That's when I fainted.

* * *

**Yes, there is more to her past then her dad, NO, I will not tell you what, but YES, I will tell you how you learn such things.**

**REVIEW!**

**OH, and the song above is mine, and it's called Secrets. :D**

**~Anna Ride **


	7. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


End file.
